Billy's past told
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: After John dies, they find a journal thats in his room, in this journal of John's holds Billy's past, and the others are about to find out, what made this young boy who he is today..
1. Found

Setting: Right after they have been deputized, In my story, they go back to that farm/house that they live at in young guns 1 in the beinning before they go out and start with there warrants.

" Where you goin' steve? " Dick, the leader asked Steve as he begand to open up the door that used to be John's room.

" Well, i figure that if Jhon's gone now..we should see-" He started but didn't finish on acount that Dick had heard enough.

" No, were not goin' in John's room. " He demanded with his eyebrows furowed in anger.

" I ain't gonna steal anything. I just wanna see what it looks like in there, we never got to go in that room! " Steve said as loud as he could with tobbaco in his mouth. He countinued chewing it, not knowing the danger behind chewing this horrible product.

Dick heaved a heavy sigh and looked right at him. They were in a narrow hallway and the door was right there..right in front of dirty steve. Dick wouldn't lie to himself. He was a little tempted too.

" All right, but no touching anything. I'm coming in too. " Dick said and as Dirty Steve smiled with his yellow and missing teeth shinning.

" Hey, what's goin' on? " Doc asked as he held a book in one hand and a pencil in the other, he was a poet but still a killer, it was a weird combination really. Billy, the youngest member of the gang came up, obviously following Doc. Billy really hadn't been in the best mood since John was killed only around twelve hours ago, he, unlike the others, had seen the whole thing, John had looked him straight in the eyes and Billy did the same to John and then BAM, John Tunstall, the father like figure to all six of them, was gone. Billy was getting into a better mode progressingly, but they could all tell it affected him the most, he was the youngest, and for some reason refused to tell them how and why he was there. The only information they knew on why and how he was there, was that he shot some body, not only shot them, but killed him or her, most likely a him though, Billy had a sort of soft spot for women and girls, he wouldn't tell why that was either, and he especially wouldn't tell why he had a really big soft spot for women or girls who cried. He wouldn't ever reveal his past to them, he had apparently told John about his past, but John wouldn't tell them anything about Billy other then he was only eighteen years old and was turning nighteen in six months.

" Were goin' in Johns room. " Steve answered as Charlie walked up with Chavez in tow.

" Why? " Billy asked for the first time in all of knowing him ( 6 weeks ) He had never been serious and asked why.

" Because we haven't ever seen it before. " Steve said and chewed on his tobbaco even harder this time.

Steve opened the door quickly and walked inside while the others followed. Doc, Billy, Steve, and Charlie's eyes all went wide by what they saw. Dick just humphed and looked away, but even he was excited, even if tended not to show it. Tere in the room was, a double bed that had red velvet sheets, a dresser, and a vanity. There was a hat holder, and a tie holder which were both filled with a variety of hats and colorful expensive ties, there were windows with blood red curtains and the floor was a dark hardwood.

" No way.." Doc said in amazment. It wasn't common for people to see such nice rooms. Especially this set of people.

" Wow, nicer then any room that i've seen. " Billy said as he smiled like he all ways did, the only time it ever faltered was when John died.

" Only room you've seen is the room your in now, and the alley. " Charlie laughed as he started to hack on Billy.

" Smarta**" Billy said as he turned his head to look at the other side of the room.

" Hey what's this? " Chavez asked as he held onto a book that appeared to be a journal or diary of some dort.

" hey, i said no touching! " Dick yelled.

" Ah, Dick, John's dead! We ain't stealing anything! We just lookin' at something of his! " Billy yelled throwing his arms in the air.

" Fine. " Dick grumbled. He had to admit that it wouldn't hurt to just read a few Journal entry's..

" If you gonna go through John's stuff, then you might as well let Billy read the entry's. He's a better reader then any of ever hope to be. " Dick answered.

" Uh, Doc can read too you know. " Billy answered.

" I can't read those big long fancy words that John likes to use. " Doc answered smiling and opening up his own journal and then closing it again.

Billy looked over at Doc and nodded an okay and held out his hand to accept it. He did know all the words and how to say them, even if Billy perfered not to use them. He sighed and opened up the journal as everyone sat and listened to Billy begin to read what was wrote.

" _Well, it appears to be all most time for me to go to bed, so before i retire to the warm covers i suppose i have time to write an entry in this journal I have started to write in. I met a most interesting boy today. The tohers call him Billy, but i perfer to call him William. He a very good strong, very young boy. The sad truth though, that breaks my heart, is that it appears that..he has no parents..he's alone and much to young to be alone. I understand that he is the age of eighteen, and that is much to old to be living with your parents, but it does not appear that he had started living on the street only a year ago, it mostly appears that he has been living on street for most of his life... He is younger then when i had found any of my other boys. The youngest boy i had gotten beofre Billy was at the age of twenty two. I had no idea on how to take care of a boy at such a young age. Of how to raise him properly, i had read once, that when they turn the age of eighteen, they question the world greatly, they question many things, and they need to be taught how to do many things and nurtured, it appears that he does especially, but the other thing i did not know exactly was if he was much too diffrent from twenty years old. Obviously, he would be more reckless, have more energy, a little more rude or fast- mided, but what about how long he would have to sleep or were there limits on how long he could work at a time? This would have to be, the first time that i have not known how to do something, such as this. " _Billy then finished and looked at the journal in digust.

" This is bullshi* " Billy said.

" Just keep reading. " Charlie said.

Billy sighed again and looked at the journal, flipping the page he began again.

" _I know now that i love William as my own son, just like the others, they are all my sons, i have found myself to be very over protective at times in mind of William, i try to ignore this father like sense, he was all most a man and i would have to stop worrying like this. I did however learn about his awfull past, it appears that-"_ But then at that Billy stopped reading and looked at the journal.

" Bullshi* " Billy said again and threw the journal on the ground and walked away, leaving threw the doorway.

" Never seen him so serious in my life before. " Doc said smiling.

" What 'da ya' think it says? " Steve asked and looked at the Journal that was now on the ground.

Steve picked it up and gave it to the second best reader, and so Doc began to read where Billy had left off...

**What do you think? I'm going to put up the next part soon, but only if you review! Please, suggestions are very open and i take them into serious consideration! **


	2. A sick Billy, and a past now known

Billy's P.O.V

That journal was complete bull. I told him not tell anyone about my past, and what does he do? He put's in a freakin' JOURNAL! I walked out of the entire building and sat on the steps. I wouldn't let the tear drops fall that i wanted too so bad. I put my hands over my eyes. I _did_have an awful past, i'll admitt that. Did anyone know why i didn't drink alot of alchol? Did anyone know why i had a soft spot for women, especially women who cried? No, only me and John did, but now they were gonna' know. Now everyone was gonna' know... I got up off the porch and took my gun out, i needed some shooting practice anyway, and hopefully they wouldn't bother me, while i was shooting.

Doc's P.O.V

I began reading where Billy had left off, I felt pretty bad about it though, i was invading two peoples privacy! John's Journal, and Billy's life.

"_Billy told me that his parents had been happy but then when he was born, his father had gotten a little angry but had calmed down, his mother mostly took care of him and when he reached..the age of eight his mother had ship-shirp.." _I sttutered over a word that iwasn't exactly fimilar with.

"_Shipped, him off the school.." _I managed to say finally, and then countinued.

"_ but one day when he came home when he was almost the age of nine, he went inside the house and his father was gone, with his mother crying. He appro-approached her and asked why she was crying, she said that his father herself had gotten into a fight but it was going to be all right. Later, Billy's father returned home and Billy told me that his father had stunk of alchol so bad that he almost threw up. His father stumbled into the house and killed hismother like a sav-ser-saver-**savage**! His father tried to kill Billy next but then told Billy just to go to bed. The next day his mother's body was gone but Billy had told me that his father countinued to beat him, trying to kill him every day, until Billy decided that he had been ab-abu-abused, enough and ran away, and Billy now has no idea where he is. It's late again, so i will go to sleep now and try to forget about this horrible past and see my wonderful boy's tomorrow. _" I finished the jourrnal entry for that night, only stumbling over some words every once in a while.

There was silence and then we heard some guns going off, from which we geussed was Billy.

Billy's P.O.V

I shot a coulple times but then got bored like i allway's did with things.

" Mom.." I said and looked up into the sky, everytime we had prayed at night, (it was John's rule,) I had alway's prayed for my Mom to be up in heaven and protected from all evil.

" I'm so sorry.." I said and fell to my knees. I felt suddenly weak and sick. I held my stomach, trying to prevent from throwing up every where. I had gotten sick like this when i was around six years old, i never wanted to feel that again, but the doctor all ways said it would most likely come back. All i could wish, was that it wasn't coming back _now._

I tried getting up but then just fell to the ground compleletly. I layed on my side and curled up a little. I smlied a little at thought of me looking so vulnerable. A sat up onto my knees when i felt that the sickness had subsided a little. And then..i puked.

I got to my feet, now feeling alot better and started walking back to the house area, i was all the way out a long ways, I was lucky tht i even made it. I felt sick instantly again and fell onto my side, but this time I didn't even try to get up, instead I just layed there and let a little moan out of my lips, I didn't even notice that Doc and the rest of the regulators were coming out of the house.

" Billy! " Doc said a little frightened at my state.

My reply was a simple groan.

I heard footsteps that came to my side.

" Billy, Billy say something, are you okay? " Dick asked in a serious tone as he crouched next to me, in a sitting position on his feet.

" Shi*" I said . Opening my eyes a little.

" Okay, okay, Doc pick him up, Charlie open the door. " Dick said as i felt Doc lift me up.

" Jeez Billy, how much do you weigh? One pound? " Doc asked as he lifted me up with ease and walked inside.

I was pretty much completley incoherent and i just let my head hit against his chest repeatdly as we went up the stairs and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt myself being lowered down on the bed and lied down.

" What're we gonna do? " Steve asked softly. I opened my eyes and looked at them. It was awfully cold for it too be summer.

" He looks like he's got a fever. " Chavez said.

" Why don't you make some of that naviho shi* that your stupid village used!? " Steve screamed at him.

" I swear this blade was made to slit your throat. " Chavez said in a very low, warning voice.

No one's P.O.V

" Hey! Now, i agree with Steve here, chavez, don't you have some kind of herbal medicine recipies or something from your old village? " Dick asked trying to calm the two down, of course he thought that maybe Steve had gone a little far and insulted him, but it was true.

Chavez looked at Dick and his glare softened a bit and then nodded a little and went outside to get some herbs they geussed, he would probally have to ride a long way's out to even find some dirt, and not sand, so that he could even find herbs.

" Hey, Billy can you hear me? " Doc asked as he crouched down next to Billy.

Billy looked at him and then nodded slowly.

" Ok, Chavez is gonna make you some medicine okay? Your gonna be fine. " Doc said in a hushed voice as Dick and Steve began to argue.

Billy said some kind of inchoherent words in reply and Doc gave him a confused look.

" Whatda' ya' say? " Doc asked putting a careful arm on Billy's own sweating shivering arm

" Mom.." Billy said as he began to sweat and shiver in a fever.

" What? " Doc asked, but not because he didn't hear him but because he didn't understand.

" Sorry.." Billy said and then with that he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Don't worry! Billy is not dead! I promise you that! LOL, oh and i want you to review! I know someone has got to read this story! WHoever reads this story REVIEW! THANKS! MUAHAHA!**


	3. The starting of Fever Talk

**No ones P.O.V**

Chaves came back in about two hours.

No one had said a word as he took the herbs and mashed them into a soft red and green liquid. Billy turned his sweaty head slightly, and watch through a feavered haze as chavez walked briskly over to him. The figure was a little blurry and looked just like a man sized, dark fog, but even through that, Billy thought he saw a little tinge of worry cross over the Mexican Indian, even if it was only for a second.

Chaves's hands qorked quickly as he pushed Billy's head up slowly and started to press the bowl of herbal medicine to his lips.

"He was asleep for a while." Charlie said a little akwardly.

Dick starred down, looking like a leader, heck he _was_ the leader, there was no denying that.

"We shouldn't allow him to go to sleep, he may got to sleep again and not wake up." Chavez replied in a dead serious tone.

Steve open his mouth slightly in surprise as to what Chavez was saying, he had never heard such doctor talk.

The room went quiet again, not knowing what to say. They looked at Billy with serious eyes, none of them wanted to admitt it but they had all grown slightly attach to the younger boy, they all saw him as there younger brother, the littlest of them all, but again none of them would most likely never admitt that in their lifetime.

Billy started to close his eyes, but continued to let Chavez tip the herbal medicine into his mouth.

"He was talkin' about his mom and..how he was sorry." Doc said steadily.

Billy watched as they talked and discussed him. He coughed once and it got their attention.

"Billy..hey..hows it going?" Doc said as he began to grin and had a voice that seemed like he was out of breath.

Billy starred at hm fo a second with his eyes open.

" You okay?" Doc said as his smile and voice started to falter.

Billy coutinued to look at him.

" What? Did you forget how to talk?" Doc asked nervously.

Billy shook his head no stiffly and continued to stare at all of them akwardly.

"Do you know were you are Billy?" Dick asked in all seriousness.

Billy nodded his head.

"Where?" Dick asked skeptical.

"John's." Billy said simply, he was right, but it was a very simple and shy, which is very unlike Billy.

"Right." Dick nodded. " Why so shy now, ya' never been shy Billy, far from it." Dick said smiling slightly.

Billy didn't one left, no one spoke.

"Maybe he needs something to drink." Chavez said and stood up to go get Billy some water.

Chavez walked slowly through the door and into the kitchen, he got a glass down quickly and went outside to get some water. He stood at the well as he got some water and brought it inside where the glass was waiting, now it was a simple matter of boiling it to get the germs out of the water and then he would be able to put it in the glass and give it to Billy.

In the other room, no one was countinuing to speak. Billy turned his head again to look at nervously turned his head to look at Billy also.

"What happened to that piece of crap journal?"Billy asked suddenly with a scratchy voice.

Doc opened his mouth but then closed it again. Chavez came in and again and put the glass in Billy's sight. Billy reached out and took the glass.

" Thanks.." He replied and looked at the clear liquid inside.

" Drink it. It'll make you feel better. " Chavez said a little uncomfortable in this sort of area.

_' Billy honey, Drink it..it'll make you feel so much better.. The doctor said so..' His mother.._

" Billy? " Doc asked.

" Wha? huh? " Billy snapped out of his sudden flash back.

" You... okay? " Charlie asked with a weird look on his face.

" y-yeah.." Billy replied nervously.

The other cow boys looked at him very oddly. Billy was acting...extremely...weird.

Chaves slapped his hand onto Billy's forehead.

" What the hell you doin' Chavez!? " Dirty steve yelled as he started chewing harder and harder on his tobacco. he was confused by his actions.

" Checking if he has a fever. We did it often in my tribe. " Chavez replied annoyed slightly." he has a small one. " Chavez continued.

" A fever? That's what they said to my cousin before she died. " Billy said and coughed a few times and sat back on the pillows behind him.

He looked in front of him in nothing particular. Anything but there eyes.

" Your cousin Billy? " Dick asked.

" Yeah. She got something real bad and died. The doctor said it was just a _fever_. A _small_ one. " Billy said and coughed again. " Then she died a few hours later. " He ended.

The others stayed silent. Was there anyone in his family that didn't die some awful way? Maybe they would find the answers. He was obviously in a delusional state. His fever was too high. Maybe they would learn a little bit about there _'little brother' _

* * *

**Please Review! and I will try to update faster! (:**


	4. Waking Up

xx

* * *

x

x

My sea foam green eyes opened at the very sliver of light that touched my face, causing a warm sensation to spread about it; killing th dak coldness that had overtaken me in sleep.

The rays continously spread until they began to lie across me like a blanket. Covering me in soft warmness that was comforting both in it's property of heat and light.

It felt like the great feeling when your on a horse, riding through the sand, heat on your back and the wild sensation that at some point, you may not still be on that horse, but instead on the ground; dead.

I let my eyes wander from the opened panels of the window though to the other side of my room.

Chavez sat in a lonely chair in the corner, twirling a knife thorugh his fingers before beginning to carve int a piece of wood once again, as he been doing previously I guessed.

He felt my stare I once again, guessed, as he looked up and then gave a sort of half-smile.

"Ah, Chivato, it's nice to see you awake again."

I looked at him blankly, had I been out that long? I couldn't of been. I remebered falling, then someone carrying me. After that? I didn't remember much other than a weird dream about my older cousin.

THe door creaked open and Doc, Dick, and Dirty Steve walked in, Charlie falling behind; came in just within second after they closed the door.

"Billy awake?" Doc asked as he squinted at me, I lowered my eyebrows at him, was he blind?

"Yes, just." Chavez replied as he threw the piece of wood down beside the chair he occupied and flipped his knife around some more before shoving it back into it's rightful holster.

"Is he..mostly _concious?_" Dick asked with a certain glint in his eye, eyebrows lowered in slightl determination.

"Ahhh...I'm not sure about that one.." CHavez admitted as he stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat, as I sat up in the bed.

"Been out for a while I guess?" I managed to say quietly as I took notice that no shirt was found on my body. I glared at that fact immideatly, not at the men across the way but rather the skin that encased my bones.

"Two days." Charlie replied as he slipped his own dirty paws into his pants pockets and stood with his legs a little wider apart as he waited for a reaction.

"Ain't as bad as I thought." I replied thoughtfully after a minute or two before coughing and then looking away from my bare chest.

Dick took notice of my concern over clothing as cleared his own throat quickly. "Your fever was rising too high, you were hullicinating..we had to take your shirt and trousers off, I assure you your underwear is still in tact."

"On me?"

"Right."

I nodded and with that in mind I pushed the covers off of my warm body and slid my legs around before I noticed that maybe that wasn't the best idea. I felt a wave of dizziness hit me like a ton of bricks before I put a hand to my forehead.

"You alright Chivato? You probably shouldn't moving too quick, the medicine I gave to you was not for the weak. It's a strong medicine, it'll run it's course for three nights more or so. In my village, we did not use that special concotion unless we thought the situation to be dire or the man was as strong as a bull."

"Which was it for Billy then Chaves y Chavez?" Charlie asked with a smile growing on his face.

"The situation was dire."

A short-lived round of laughter encased the room for a breif moment before things settled down once again to a soft hum where I sat on the bed, a half-smile planted on my face with an occasional eye roll.

Richard frowned and took slow steady steps to the younger man. "Billy..listen, about the Journal,"

"How much of it did ya' read?" I interupted.

"What?"

"I said, how much of it, did ya' read?"

Dick looked at Billy, an eyebrpow raised and then with a shrugged shoulder he answered. "We finsihed the page you stopped on and then we didn't bother with it much more after that."

I lowered my eyebrows, even that was too much for me to be comfortable with.

"Well, Billy, listen. We, as in all of us here, wanna know just what really happened the day John brought you to us."

I looked up at them, a few nods around the room gave me proof that all of them wanted to know, not just the notorious leader of our small gang of regulators.

I scratched the bridge of my nose, "You _all _wanna know what happen?"

Everyone nodded once again, save for Chavez, and Dick who stood there, slight hope shining in their eyes for a spectacular story to answer a few of their questions.

I looked into Dick's eyes and sighed as I licked my lips and opened my mouth to speak. "Well, I never lied, I really did kill someone."

"We never doubted that Billy..we just wanna know what happened..exactly.." Steve replied, chewing much like a hoarse on his tobacco, as if it were fruit flavored gum.

I swallowed down a hard lump in my throat and sighed before I got to the edge of the bed, ready to begin.

**I know, long time no update! I'll update faster though! I promise! **


End file.
